


Deck the Halls

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Romance, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Fluffy Karedevil Christmas ficlet. Karen helps Matt decorate his apartment for Christmas.





	Deck the Halls

Karen was excited as she set down a box full of decorations and knocked on Matt’s door. This would be their first Christmas together as a couple, and Karen couldn’t wait to help Matt decorate his apartment.

Matt opened the door and smiled. Matt and Karen shared a quick kiss before Karen walked in with the box.

“I have a couple more boxes in the car,” Karen said.

Matt raised an eyebrow. “You do? Wow, you must really be into decorating.”

“Well, I couldn’t believe it when you told me you don’t decorate at all,” Karen said. “So we’re really going to go for it. One of those boxes has a Christmas tree in it.”

Matt smiled. “I guess I didn’t realize how much you love Christmas.”

Karen set down the box. “Well, my mom loved Christmas, and I guess she passed it on to me. We would always spend the whole weekend after Thanksgiving decorating.”

“Well, I guess we better bring in the other boxes then.”

Karen and Matt brought the tree up first and then the rest of the decorations.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Karen said. “Before we start decorating, we should put on some Christmas music. I have a whole playlist all ready on my phone.”

Matt smiled. “Of course you do.”

“Well, we should obviously start with ‘Deck the Halls’ since we’re decorating and all,” Karen said, turning the music on. “And we should probably put the tree up first.”

As they put the tree together, Karen started singing along with the song. 

Matt smiled. “You have such a beautiful voice.”

Karen blushed. “Why, thank you. You’re welcome to sing along, you know. You know the words to ‘Deck the Halls,' right?”

Matt shook his head. “I don’t really sing too often.”

“But it’s Christmas!” Karen said cheerfully. “Oh, I almost forgot.”

Karen reached into one of the boxes and put on a Santa hat.

Matt laughed. “I didn’t realize you loved Christmas this much. You haven’t put that many decorations up in the office.”

“Well, I guess I don’t usually put this many decorations up in my own apartment either,” Karen said. “But this is our first Christmas together. I want it to be special.”

Matt walked over and wrapped his arms around Karen. He gave her a brief but sweet kiss. “It will be,” he said softly. “So, what do you want me to do?”

Karen beamed at him. “Well, now that we have the tree up, we have to put on the lights.” 

Karen reached into the box and pulled out the strings of lights, but they were tangled. Karen and Matt spent the next several minutes untangling the lights, enjoying the feel of their hands occasionally brushing against each other. Then they wrapped the lights around the tree.

“You know, I haven’t had a Christmas tree since I was a kid,” Matt said. 

“Really?” Karen said, surprised. “Not even one of those little trees?”

“Well, one time Foggy brought a little tree into our dorm room,” Matt said. “He got in trouble for some of the decorations on it, though.”

Karen laughed. “What kind of decorations did he put on there?”

“Apparently some of them had inappropriate pictures on them.”

“Oh Foggy,” Karen said, laughing.

Matt laughed, too, and they spent the next half hour putting decorations on the tree.

“And you can put the angel on top,” Karen said, pulling the final decoration from the box. 

Karen smiled at the decorated tree now standing in front of the window.

“Our first Christmas tree,” Karen said before catching herself. “Well, your first Christmas tree for your apartment, I mean.”

“I would say it’s our Christmas tree,” Matt said. “I wouldn’t even have one if you hadn’t brought it over.”

“Do you like it?” Karen asked, hoping that she wasn’t going overboard with all the Christmas decorations.

“Yeah, I do,” Matt said, wrapping his arms around Karen. “I am very much looking forward to our first Christmas together.”

“Me too,” Karen said, smiling. 

She brushed her lips against Matt’s, and their soft, sweet kiss soon turned more passionate. Karen’s hands were tangled in Matt’s hair as her tongue traced his lips. Matt’s hand moved down her back, and he pulled her closer. By the end of the kiss, they were both gasping for air. 

“Wow,” Karen whispered.

Matt grinned. “Maybe we can focus on decorating the bedroom.”

Karen laughed. “I don’t think we’d get any decorating done in there.”

The next song in Karen’s playlist, “All I Want For Christmas Is You,” started to play. 

“Oh I love this song,” Karen said.

“It’s a good song,” Matt said. “And very accurate. I can’t imagine wanting anything more for Christmas than to spend it with my amazing girlfriend.”

Karen smiled. “You know, maybe you’re right about us needing to decorate the bedroom. At the very least, it could use some mistletoe.”

“Well, you certainly know best, Miss Page.”

“Well, then, come along, Mr. Murdock.” Karen took his hand and starting leading him toward the bedroom. “We can get in some early celebrating.”


End file.
